


Light the Wight

by Verdic



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: DNDecember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdic/pseuds/Verdic
Summary: Gemini, a character from my Mass Effect series and roleplaying game, has found themself in a D&D world. They are now teamed up with Lynx and his good friend Gailen.





	Light the Wight

Query: Where am I?  
Query: How do I get home?  
Query: Can the dead come back to life?

These three queries continuously ran through Gemini’s processor. It was currently standing in the center of a half ruined village, back to back with its new companions. They had been traveling on this planet for a few days when they had arrived at this village. The townsfolk had been fearful of them. At first, they thought it was because they were strangers. Eventually, they learned it was because Gemini looked so much a like a skeleton. Gemini had never thought this about themself. 

As a construct, Geth of Gemini’s chassis looked like their Quarian creators. Apparently, it was too much like a skeleton for the people to be happy with. 

“Mage Lynx, question. Why do the townsfolk fear the dead? Do they not realize they are mortal?” Gemini asked.

“It is just Lynx.” He grumbled. “Yes, they do realize that. Their fear is not death, but undeath. Apparently, they let us know that the dead do not rest easy here. An ancient cairn seems to have opened up and the occupant is raising their dead.”

“It’s magic.” Gailen placed a hand on Gemini’s. “Just roll with it.”

“Roll with it…” Gemini repeated. It nodded and looked into the encroaching mist. “Query, why are we not going to the cairn? Why do we wait here?”

“Because, if we can destroy most of the undead, the town can rest easily. If we go and attack the cairn, these people could all die before we kill the summoner.” Lynx explained. “Are you sure you can use that crossbow? Even together, Gailen and I cannot load it.”

“Of course I can. I would not choose a weapon I could not use.” Gemini stated matter of factly. After waiting in silence for another three minutes the third query was answered. From the mist came shambling bodies. They were in all states of decomposition, from recently dead bodies to skeletons devoid of all flesh. Gemini swung the steel crossbow up and fired at one of their heads. The bolt passed right through with such force that it only left a small hole. The zombie kept shambling forwards.

“Damn, that’s not good.” Lynx muttered as he gathered power for a mass banishment spell. “Keep me covered while I try something.” 

“With pleasure.” Gailen pulled out her greatsword and started chopping the undead to pieces. Gemini quickly slotted another bolt and fired. The bolt just went through the zombie’s skull. Brow flaps raising, Gemini tried something new. It took one of the bolts and slammed it against the thick chest plate its type of chassis had. The tip flattened and became a blunt disk. Gemini loaded it and fired at the closest zombie. The undead’s head disappeared in a red and black mist. 

“Awesome!” Gailen called out. “Keep it up Gemini!” They continued to cut down the walking dead until Lynx was ready. Chanting a final few syllables, Lynx let out a flare of white light, destroying all of the undead within a mile of the town. 

“Now are we going to end the cause of this town’s plague?” Gemini asked as if nothing other than a stiff breeze had just occurred. 

“Yeah, now we can do that.” There was a wild gleam in Lynx’s eyes. He hefted the crude battle axe from his back. “Gemini, if you wouldn’t mind leading.” Gemini’s flashlight head nodded. They travelled out of the village and to the nearby large hill. In ancient times this had been the burial place of a mighty hero. Now it was a hill that overlooked the village and was often used as romantic getaways for the town’s youth. 

When the three of them arrived, there was a hole in the hill. It looked as if someone had excavated the side of the hill and opened a door built inside of the hill. Gemini’s flashlight head turned on before they entered the darkness.

“Ummm, Gemini, can you see in the dark without that?” Gailen asked. 

“Yes, I am equipped with night vision and infrared sensors. However, this is for your benefit.” Gemini turned to the elf. She chuckled.

“We can see in the dark. We don’t need that light.” One of Gemini’s eye plates rose, and the headlamp turned off. “I’ll lead, Lynx, you’re on my tail, Gemini, you take the back.” With a nod, they entered the crypt. 

The maze of tunnels would have been impossible to navigate without Gemini’s navigation systems. They had to destroy more of the summoned zombies and skeletons before they got to the main burial chamber.

“Must you adventurers always be so troublesome. Your kind killed me in life and now you must annoy me in death too!” The figure was human in shape, but the flesh was dessicated and streched across the bones. The armor was of an ancient design, and the sword in its hand had a sickly green hue to it. WIth a roar, it charged at the trio.

Gemini fired the flattened bolt at the charging figure. It bounced off the ancient armor. The wight continued its head long charge at Gailen. She raised her greatsword to parry the blow, and screamed as it was rent in two and the wight blade cut her arm open. Lynx jumped in, casting a spell as he swung his ax.   
The blow slammed into the wight, tearing some of its armor away. Gemini quickly reloaded and fired another shot. This pierced right through the armor and the force shoved the wight backwards. A ball of fire engulfed the wight. Gemini looked over and saw Gailen standing up, arms slack at her side as she finished her spell.

“Quick, burn it.” She heaved her breath out. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Lynx said as he slammed the wight blade away. “That’s why we work so well together.”

“I can.” Gemini said. It held out an arm, the Omni-tool glowing as a ball of fire erupted from it and engulfed the wight. Lynx grabbed the axe with both hands and cast a quick spell. His ax started glowing with his magical effect as he brought down a smiting blow on the wight, releasing its soul to the afterlife.

“Gailen, are you ok?” Lynx ran over to Gailen. She had passed out, her arm bleeding freely. “What’s wrong with her?” Gemini took a few swift steps over. They waved their omni-tool over the supine form of Gailen.

“She has a poison in her veins. It seems to have come from the sword.” Gemini picked up the sword and started analyzing it. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got something for this.” Lynx found a few potions and poured them all down Gailen’s throat. After a few moments, she coughed and woke up. The wound on her arm closed as Gemini watched.

“That was bad. I’ve had that sword since I was a little girl. How will I find another sword that will last for a few centuries?” She stood, almost ignoring the fact that she almost passed away. She walked over and took the sword from Gemini. “It’s only a hand and a half, but it will do. Pretty well balanced.” She smiled at them. The smile vanished as there was the cracking of stone and the lids to coffins were tossed aside. More wights started to climb out of their tombs.

“It looks like we have some more fun.” Lynx said. The three of them stood back to back and unleashed with as much magic, tech, and ammo they could as the dead heroes of the past, and their deadly weapons, marched closer to them, a slow and inexorable tide.


End file.
